I Love you too
by Wherearemyelephants
Summary: Daenerys and Jon are both dead but are both alive, living in different versions of the world having seen eachother die the only time the see eachother is in their dreams. They try to get back to eachother but the gods have other plans for the two.
1. Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning

She flew over the walls of kingslanding, Drogon wings covering the city in a huge ominous shadow, she saw below Jon leading the men through the city and to the red keep, the townsfolk not trying to fight them as they killed the rest of the Lannister and golden company. She looked ahead trying to focus on the red keep. The golden towers glistened in the sunlight, the deep blue sky clear giving her clear sights on a balcony not too far from her and Drogon.

She looked back down to Jon and the other, they were near to the castle and would be there in a few minutes, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She commanded Drogon to land on the balcony, his huge claws barely holding on the what seemed like tiny railing under him, his head bearly fit through the double windows that lead into a bedroom of such.

She couldn't see much from the back of Drogon, she decided to get down and enter the castle, her hand resting on the dagger Jon had gifted her just in case. She turned to Drogon before moving through the blowing curtains. "Protect Jon and the Others." Drogon seemed hesitant to leave. He pushed his head further into the balcony in an attempt to get into the window so he could follow her, she wanted to laugh but she knew he was only doing what any other son would, protecting his mother.

"Soves" She whispered to him as she lay her hand on his snout, looked into his eyes waiting for him to see she was serious and wanted him to leave. He huffed out hot breathe as if he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone but he left anyway.

She turned away from him and back to the window, quietly walking through the glass window/doors and into the room. It was large covered head to toe with the gold and red of house Lannister, she ground her teeth at the sight. She would have to redecorate, she thought. She moved around the room scanning every potential hiding place, for any potential threat. Once she was clear she moved to the door, her heart beating fast as she heard footsteps behind the door.

They slowly past and she tentatively grabbed the handle of the door turning it slowly to not make any sound. Once cracked open a little she peeks through the hole she had made and checked for any signs of troops or Lannister, she waited for what seemed like minutes trying to build up the courage to walk through the door.

There was a loud thump behind her at the balcony, she closed the door quickly hoping no one heard. She turned to behind her recognising the sound and saw not black scaled but green "Rheagal?" She asked it was then he turned his head. She watched as Jon Snow climbed down the back of the dragon, once on the ground he told the dragon to leave just as she had.

He frowned at her and crossed the room to her, he didn't seem happy. "What are you doing?" He asked grabbing her arm. His grip wasn't painful but it was tight, he seemed worried and scared. His hair was a mess, falling from his bun and full of dirt. His beard was just the same but still, his eyes shone as they did before. He had pulled her close to him, scanning the room to make sure there were no threats then his heated gaze landed on her again causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be down with the troops," she growled pulling her arm out of his grip and taking him in, he was covered in blood and from the looked of it not his own which was ominous but slightly relieving.

"If you had stayed on Dragon I would have stayed down with the troops." He responded, he did make a fair point, they had spent weeks planning and now everything was going off track, Tyrion would be furious. He crossed his arms knowing he was right. "You need to leave" He whispered forcefully. He looked to the door then to her, then back the balcony trying to make sure everything was clear from the looks of it, the fingers that gripped the hilt of his sword flexed in awareness.

"Cerci is in this Castle and so are we, we can make sure she doesn't escape or kill anyone else. Or we could help take out the troops from the inside to help ours on the outside" She said, he squinted his eyes at her trying to decipher what she was thinking, he was good at that. He licked his lips mulling over her words then he looked past her to the door again.

"Fine but I'll stay and you will make sure the troops get into the castle, they are gonna need eyes in the sky, Dany." She knew he was right and also knew he was more skilled than her in combat and stood a better chance without her there to distract him. However, there was still a chance it could all go wrong and she didn't know if she could allow herself to risk his life.

"Wait until we get into the Castle before you head out of the room, Drogon will tell you when to go." He searched her eyes again, his soft grey ones telling her he agreed. She slowly grabbed his handsome face and brought him closer to her, so they were inches apart. His cheeks were a little squished making his lips poutier, it was an adorable sight. "Be safe." She whispered slowly leaning forward the last few inches and placing her lips on his.

She felt the hand not holding longclaw come to the bottom of her back, bringing her closer to him and lifting her slightly. He deepened the kiss his tongue begging for entrance but she pulled away before it went too far. Her eyes were closed and she regained stable breathing and she could feel him doing the same. His hot breath melting her cheeks and wet lips. "Be Safe Dany, I'll see you when it is all over." He whispered leaning his forehead to hers, the feeling of his skin against hers soothed the dread pouring into her heart but the slight prang of ominousness was still there.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her, with so much love and emotion. She couldn't wait to end this war so they could just live, instead of just surviving. First, it was the knight King and then it was Cerci, she hoped as long as they reign there would only be peace because she was tired of fighting and so was Jon, the man who had fought the most.

She nodded and pecked his lips again, pulling away completely and brushing a loose hair behind his ear studying his face. "Remeber on my signal" She reminded him, he smiled and nodded the frustration and stress she had seen written on his face just moments ago seemingly gone.

She smiled back and walked towards the balcony where Drogon was waiting for her, she climbed his wing and perched herself on his back looking at Jon in the room standing there watching her with a loving smile on his face, one that made his eyes crinkled slightly. For some reason though she couldn't smile back, she had an inauspicious feeling something terrible was going to happen, she tried to bury it as Drogon took off into the air but watching Jon stand there in that room gave her a bad feeling.

Jon saw it and frowned in return, she scarcely saw it as Drogon flew further and further away and towards where the soldiers were. They had made it to the steps of the red keep and were fighting the soldiers guarding the door. She knew it would take a while for them to get in through that door so she set about finding another entrance.

There was a door being guarded by only 4 men, she knew this may be because the Lannister soldiers were only few and most would be in the keep guarding the Queen. "Dracarys" She shouted to Drogon, the signal causing him to roar out Dragons flames on the guards burning them where the stood. She was too pumped on adrenaline to realise the implications of her actions, this was war and in war, one must do what is necessary.

She flew around to the front entrance but by then her men were through and entering the keep. She smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before this war would be over and they would able to actually rest and just breathe. She gave the command to Drogon to land but he didn't listen instead he flew her higher and it was seconds before she knew why a loud rumbling came from beneath the keep. Before she could even decifer what it was the whole keep exploded into green flames. The light was overbearing and bright, it's green an alien colour, the flames felt hot, hotter then she had ever felt which frightened her. Drogon had retreated higher into the sky in an attempt to outrun the flames.

Rubble flew from the castle hitting houses and shops in the city of kingslanding, the people were screaming but she heard none of it, only her own heartbeat and she looked for the balcony she had left Jon at, the cloud of smoke let up a little to reveal nothing. There was no tower, just the sky. She felt the contents of her stomach churn at the sight, everything felt to be going in slow motion.

She forced Drogon to land near to steps, her legs feeling almost like jelly as she crawled and stumbled through the piles of rubble. She walked into the keep, the green fire slowly quietening. She ran towards where the tower had stood trying to find any signs of Jon. She ran past the chard throne not giving it a second thought. Once in the corridors, she ran through the open doors that were left standing to find anything, anyone.

There were bodies and Lannister armour all over the place, in the throne room she saw what must have been Cerci's body burnt to the throne. She didn't care thought all she was focused on was the sound of her heart and the corridors ahead.

She heard groaning not far from where the tower had once stood and looked at the pile of rubble, she heard it again and ran to the pile. Pulling off rocks frantically trying to find the source. "Jon!" She shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Jon!" The sound of her shouting and rocks she had thought from the pile echoed through the keeps empty halls.

The sound of him ripped through the silence she felt to be defining. "Dany" It was a hoarse, ragged voice but still it was his. She moved faster, moving rocks and digging deeper into the pile until she saw his face, she pulled all the rocks from his body so he was free and checked his body for any injuries. She was moving so wild trying to move him that she nearly jumped when she felt his hand grab her's stopping her from what she was doing. "Stop" He whispered.

She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him take in ragged breaths, she couldn't lose him. "You are going to be okay, I just need to get these last few rocks off of you and then we can get out of here and get you help." She said, stroking his face leaning over him. Her tears falling onto his face.

"No use" He chocked out, blood splurting out of his mouth with his words. She used her sleeve to wipe it away as if it would help stop it from happening. He looked at her, his eyes sad but still full of love, he knew what was happening and slowly grabbed her hand and lowered it to his stomach. A sharp piece stone was buried there, the felt the point of it, soaked in Jon's blood. She looked down and realised he was laying in a puddle of his own blood and more was joining it and now so were her tears.

"Jon... Please... Just fight, for me" She sobbed taking his hand between hers and kissing his fingers and palm, trying to breathe a little life into him. His hands were warm and callused as they had always been and it was that feeling that gave her hope, hope that he would be okay, that he would be fine just as he had been at Eastwatch.

"Dany... My Dany." He chocked as he moved his thumb to wipe the tears falling down her cheek. "I'm tired of fighting, this battle is not one I can win." He said it made her wince to hear him take in a shallow ragged breath. The air in his lungs rattling as if it was a babies toy. She knew what it meant, and it felt like her lungs were being crushed just as his were.

"You will be okay, they will come." Who they were she didn't know, but still, she hoped. She hoped for the first time that the gods would show mercy and help her. That they would heal him. She moved closer and held his hand tighter, watching him as he took in another shallow breathe, coffing instead of breathing out, blood spluttering with it.

She wiped it away again and replaced it with a kiss, his lips were still warm and soft, she was denying it but the voice in the back of her head told her differently, so she entered the feeling into her memory. It was a sort peck but it was enough for her. Her face was inches from his, her hand stroking his hair and face as the other held onto his hand. "Dany, I will always be there for you, whenever you need me-." He struggled with his words so she stopped him by placing a finger over his lips and shaking her head.

"I told you, you will be fine." She said in denial. He cracked a smile, knowing how stubborn she was and could be. The smile was bright and true it lit up his entire face and made the room feel a little less cold, his eyes squinted at her and dark grey eyes shone.

"Sometimes you have to be wrong, Dany" He retorted. A smile on his lips revelled his blood filled teeth, it was an ominous sight but she couldn't help but smile back at him. He wiped away the tear on her cheek, the smile still on his lips. "I will see you again." He whispered, his grip loosening as his eyes went distant. "Dany, I... love you" His words came out breathy as if it was his last.

He had let go of her hand, his fingers not holding on anymore. "Jon?" She whispered, tears running down her face. "Jon, I love you too." She said but he didn't hear her. "Jon did you hear me, I love you too." It was the first time she had said it and he didn't get to hear it. She placed her ear on his chest trying to hear for a heartbeat but there was nothing but the sounds of her own sobs. "Jon" She whispered again, wrapping her arms around his lifeless body and lying there with him.

She closed her eyes and tried to process, he couldn't be gone she told herself over and over. "I love you too" She repeated over and over hoping that he would hear her say it at least once. At least once, she hoped.

...

She still laying there with him, even when the other had come to look for survivors hours later. His body was cold, she felt it but still she didn't let go, she would never let go, she told herself. This was all wrong she thought, they were supposed to take the throne and rule together as king and Queen, they were supposed to have the happy ending for once, to live in peace. The gods, however, were crule as always and took the thing she loved most, again.

She wanted to wage war on the gods, the kill them for what they had done to her but she couldn't bring herself to move. "Your Grace" She heard Tyrion whisper as he approached slowly, she didn't look at him only listened to his footsteps and those of the other's he was with, draw closer.

"Daenerys" She heard Missandei say, her voice full of concern and fear. She opened her eyes and looked to them, they were just ahead of her coming down the corridor she had a few hours ago. It was dark so she could barely see all of there faces but the ones she did see were full of worry as they watched her life her head slightly from Jon's chest.

"You need to get him to help" She whispered to them looking down to Jon's peaceful face, he almost looked as if he was sleeping and that is what she had told herself. "He is injured, he needs help." She said again louder hoping they would hear her, she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and saw it was Jorah. He looked down at Jon then her his expression sympathetic and sad.

"Your Grace, he is gone," He said, his voice as gentle as his grip on her shoulder. She looked away from him and to the other members of the group, who were standing a few feet away, she wanted to deny it but there faces told her otherwise. She looked down to Jon again his face not change since she last looked.

"I love you too" was all she whispered. Hoping and praying to the gods they would let him hear her.


	2. Chapter 2: What comes next

She replayed the scene over and over in her head trying to keep every inch of his face, ever touch of his tender hand and skin in her memory. It was painful but it was how she coped, she had to shelf her feelings not just for her people but for the realm. She needed to be strong and laying in bed replying all their moments together was the only time she had to build up that strength.

It had been a few weeks but still, it felt like yesterday. The pain was still raw and fresh, the ghosts plagued her mind and never once let her forget what she had lost and whom she had lost. She felt like she hadn't slept since then and when she did sleep all she would see was lifeless grey eyes watching her with disappointment and sadness, telling her it was her fault. It was, she knew. If she hadn't have let him stay in the tower or even went to the bedroom he wouldn't have been there and he would have been alive, that is what she told herself anyway.

She grieved not only for his death but all the time they have lost and all the memories they could never share, they had so little time together and still, it felt like her whole world had been shaken. He would never share her bed again, and she knew she would never find warmth in it because of it. It was just a place she had to be an obligation to her now, no more was it a place where she looked forward to spending her nights.

She remembered a time she and Jon lay in bed on the ship to white-harbour...

_He was holding her in his arms, his front against her back, his arm around her waist and his face nestled in her neck. She felt him take a deep breath as if taking her scent like a wolf would its prey. "Dany... My Dany" He whispered into her neck, prickling the skin there and making her shiver. _

_She smiled and turned in his arms so she could face him, his eyes watching her. He still looked like he was sleeping having just woke up but his eyes were alert and burning into hers, the dark orbs peering into her soul and she wasn't afraid of it anymore, she trusted him. She gave him a peck on the lips, it was sweet and loving a gesture she didn't think herself capable of. "Good Morning, My King" It was a mistake but it didn't feel like it when she said it, it felt natural to call this man a king because he was one. _

_He scoffed and pecked her on her lips again, shaking his head slightly in disbelief of her words. "I am no king, I am merely a man who was a king because it was the right thing to do." his words were serious but were said in a joking tone. She had come to realise how wrong she had been about the brooding northerner, he would brood often but he had a gentle and joking side to him that only she seemed to be witness to. _

_"Even so, you are a king I have never formally accepted you bending the knee and as you said before the northerners are strong people they will come to respect me when I prove myself and until then you are there king even if you don't want to be." She retorted. He sighed and swiftly flipped her so his body was hovering over her traped one, she gasped in surprise at the action though she was not going to fight it. _

_"As you say but you are still My Queen." It wasn't said out of respect more out of possession as if he was saying she was his. And it was true she was, she knew that as soon as she had flown north to save him. __He could ask her for anything and she would oblige, it was a frightening new feeling to her. _

_He lowered his face so he was inches from hers, his eyes growing dark with lust as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, making his breath become more laboured "Your Queen, you say. That would, therefore, make you My King." She purred seductively as his face draw nearer and nearer. She licked her lips in anticipation and he watched her do it thought his coal eyes. _

_Something changed in his features after a few seconds of staring deep into her eyes. He softened. "Aye, I am yours and you are mine." His low voice was full or admiration more then desire and the words caught her off guard but inevitably made her heart swell with love. She couldn't help but smile at him, her eyes threatening to fill with tears. She didn't realise how much his confession would affect her but it did and she knew he loved her and she loved him._

...

She felt a tear stray from her eye thinking about moments like that, even though they were sailing to death and had so little time she was happy.

"I am your and you are mine." She whispered. She held the covers tightly trying to stop herself from crying again, it was all she had done. She didn't do it in front of her council or people, for them she had her mask but when she was alone it would slip and she would find herself curled up in her bed crying herself to sleep or at least trying to.

The sight of dawn brought her to her senses, she sat up from her bed and walked over to the wash bashed to wash her face of any evidence of tears or tiredness. It was the best she could do, for the time being, that was until Missandei arrived and helped her dress and cover the bags under her eyes with ointments and oils from Essos.

She wrapped her robe around her and sat at the table, which held a pitcher of wine and cups, she poured herself one and downed the whole thing. She was not one to take part in drawing her sorrows in wine but it had become a close companion of hers in the short time it had been since the war had ended, it helped with the war raging inside her.

They were rebuilding the Red keep and in the meantime, she would stay on Dragonstone with the other members of her council and have court there. Winterfell was in dire need of reconstruction too, Daenerys had given the job to Sansa alone with the north. The new Lady of Winterfell had set out rebuilding Winterfell and the north and had even set out having a statue of Jon be made for the crypts.

Arya and Bran both stayed in Winterfell with her but it was not as if she thought it would be any different. The starks belonged in the north and she was not one of them, she was not part of the pack no matter how much Jon and Arya had told her otherwise.

Jamie, Brienne, Pod, Greyworm were a few of the names among the thousands lost to war. Both because of the knight-king and Cerci, it was a hard truth to swallow but the bitter taste went down well with a sip of the wine in her hand as did the tears that threatened to pour. She was tired of crying, she was tired of everything.

There was a soft knock at her door, she knew of course who it was and gentle shouted for her to enter. The girl was grieving for her lost love too and still she stayed strong but she knew, of course, the girl would cry in her bed just as she would but still she would not take a break, still she came every morning with a kind smile on her face and helped her get ready for the day.

"Tyrion has sent a scroll from King landing, Your Grace." She walked over to her and handed her the scroll held tightly between her fingers. Daenerys smiled to her and gestured for her to sit in the unoccupied seat ahead as she placed her glass on the table and unrolled the scroll.

She read over the parchment slowly her heart dropping slightly at seeing the words, the image of green fire flashed in her mind and it angered her, she looked up at Missandei. "Tell the Master to send a raven to Tyrion and tell him to destroy the remaining wildfire. I also want him to punish anyone who tries to make it and make sure it is banned from the realm. I never want to hear its name or see it ever again." Tyrion had found wildfire buried in areas all over the city, they had been there for some time, probably since her father. It made her sick to her stomach to even think about it.

"Of course, Your Grace. I will have handmaidens sent in to have a bath drawn and clothes ready." Missandei said as she stood from her place and rushed out of the door, to do as Daenerys had said. A picture of the green flames popped into her head and it terrified her.

Missandei seems as she was before but she could see the sadness in her eyes, the grief that took hold of her and caused tears to roll down her checks from time to time. It had hurt her too to hear the news of Greywarm but not nearly as much as it did Missandei. She understood though, what it was like to lose the person you love, it was not something one could just forget and move on from.

...

"My Queen the people are barely surviving on the rations we have and the north is the most in need," Sam spoke, his mind was just a sharp as the dwarfs but his execution was kinder and more... Sam.

Tyrion was in King-landing overseeing the rebuilding of the Redkeep, she would be going in there in a few moons to help lay down the plans for the new keep, the new city and the new throne, the new everything. She wanted to break the wheel and she would be making the city she ruled from better not just for her but for her people.

"Ser Jorah, I would like you to have food shipped from Mareen and the rest of Dragon bay to the realms of the seven kingdoms. Have treading ports set up in each major port. Lanisport, White-harbour and so forth." He nodded and she looked to the rest of the council.

There were fewer then there were before and some new faces. Davos had stayed to help her and she welcomed it, the man was wise and a persuasive thinker and she enjoyed his company. "Your Grace, I think we should name new wardens of the west and east," Davos suggested, she looked to the map then to Samwell, he was a clever man a very loyal, though they had not started off on the right foot they had soon come to some common ground. They shared stories of Jon and she profusely apologised for what she did, he forgave her and she didn't understand why. It was because he was a good man she thought, just like Jon.

"I will send a raven to Tyrion and ask if he wants to become Lord of Casteley rock and warden of the west. And Sam... you are the last Tarly. Would you like to be Lord of Hornhill and my Warden of the east, you can take Gilly as your wife and I will make Little Sam your heir and a Tarly?" He looked utterly shocked by her question, his eyes blinking fast and his hands rubbing together to show he was nervous.

"M... Me Your Grace. I don't know what to say. It is not something I thought about my father would turn over in his grave to hear such a thing. I would have to ask gilly what she thinks before I come to a conclusion." She nodded understanding. This was not a responsibility he ever thought he would have but he had it anyway because of her, she thought. She swallowed the surge of guilt that emerged.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." She gave him a kind smile one in which he returned. "I almost forgot, I would like to award Ser Bronn for his efforts in both wars. Tyrion tells me he would like his own keep, so I will be giving him ownership over the twins. Have a raven sent to Kingslanding to inform him." She looked around the room waiting for anyone else to say anything and stood slowly from her seat at the head.

"If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." She turned from them and stood by the balcony looking over the rough seas of Dragonstone as they hit against the rocks. It looked like a battle, the waved would hit and be blocked by the rocks or land on the sand but would then retreat back to the safety of the ocean. Over and over they went never giving up.

The room had emptied before she even realised it and it was only her standing there in the map room watching the sea, she knew her guards were posted outside her door but still she was alone. She clenched her hand before her and straightened her back readying herself to enter the hall and walk back to her chamber, it was nearly sundown and she knew the supper she would not touch would be waiting for her there.

As she had thought, walking into her chambers she saw a tray full of food waiting on the table. She walked over to it but instead of picking up any food he poured herself a cup of wine and took a ship walking to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.

She placed the cup on her nightstand and change her outer garments into her nightshifts so she could go through the same routine she had been for the last few nights. Laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to capture any warmth she could from the memories playing in her mind.

She took another sip of her wine and lay there watching the ceiling but it was just a ceiling, no memory popped into her head. All she saw was the darkness of her ceiling blurring because of the tears building in her eyes. She turned to her side and held onto the covers and pillow tight, curling her body so she lay in the fetal position. This was another joke from the gods, she couldn't even see him in her memories, her mind was just blank.

"I love you too." She whispered. Her eyes slowly growing heavy as sleep overtook her for the first time in a while. She felt herself drift off her body becoming lighter and warmer and her mind becoming calm.

She woke just a few seconds later, opening her eyes suddenly. They were met with her ceiling but it wasn't dark, it was lit up by the fire in the hearth just ahead of her a harth that was not supposed to be there. She sat up slowly, confusion raking her brain and looked over to the fire. There were two chairs sitting just before it, the chairs were large and looked to be comfortable a table sat between them separating the two. But what confused her the most was that she saw someone sitting in the chair, sharpening a sword from the looks of things, he was humming, it was a surprisingly comforting sound.

She stood from her chair slowly and grabbed the dagger from her nightstand not quite convinced by the comforting humming. Her movement was quiet and didn't seem to disturb him. She walked tentatively over to the seat and squinted in disbelief as she saw the pommel of the sword. Ghost, a white wolf with red ruby eyes. The hand holding hilt looked familiar and rough, they were strong and had faith vein's popping out and dark hairs on the fingers. She frowned thinking her mind must be playing tricks on her but the voice was so familiar and warm.

She stepped closer but every time she took a step the lower her dagger become because of the more she saw. What made her grip on her dagger completely loosen was the sight of the stranger's hair, just visible over the hearest of the seat he was in. The dark tresses lose and as wild as they were before, she couldn't stop the sharp gasp that left her when she saw it.

"Jon?" She sobbed, dropping the dagger on the floor, her mind barely taking in the sound it made as it hit to floor. The humming stopped when she said the name but the man did not take up arms or tell her she was wrong, no. He stopped cleaning his sword and sat forward a little ready to stand. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she felt as if it was all moving in slow motion.

The stranger tentatively stood, his sword falling from his lap and to the floor with a loud thud. The more she saw of him the more she realised it was true, his back was broad and wide, his body lean but muscular under the dark shirt he war. He body slowly turned after what felt like forever and she gasped again. His face was scrunched in disbelief, bags lay under his sad grey eyes that brought her so much pleasure to see. His face was slightly shadowed by the fire but she could see him clearly, she could see the way his eyes bore into hers as if searching for something. "Dany?" He said his voice hoarse and wobbly because of his emotions, she saw the tears in his eyes through her own blurred tear-filled eyes.

He crossed the room swiftly and brought her into his arms lifting her into him and off the ground. She buried her face in him trying to stop her tears and grasp as much warmth from him as she was able. "I've missed you so much." She said into his neck. Her sobs making his own tearful melody. His arms held her tightly as if fearful he would lose her just as she had him, the thought made her bury her face deeper in the comfort of his embrace.

"I've missed you too." He whispered adding a kiss to her temple, she felt his tears on her forehead and the sobs rack through his body. The thought made her want to find a way to comfort him or wipe away his sadness. He didn't deserve it, he deserved to be happy. These past few days she felt as if she was drowning or running on the spot, not going anywhere but still exhausted. Feeling his arms around her was her relief, was her saviour.

He put her down slowly and cupped her cheek, his light but possessive touch holding her steady as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She stared deep into his dark orbs finding confusion and sadness hidden deep within, hiding behind his love and adoration. "How can this be?" He whispered, her mind drifted to the same question. This felt so real but it couldn't be, he was dead, this had to be a dream she told herself, or what she had been living, had to be a nightmare. "You look so real." He said as if reading her thoughts but what confused her was why he would ask that or look at her the way he did.

She looked at his face and saw he had picked up another scar one that started just below his lip and ended on his chin. It was fresh she could see and he had a cut on his forehead and a bandage on his hand. She brought her thumb to his chin to touch it and he winced slightly, she frowned at the reaction. "How?" Was all she said, not being able to think of the correct question to ask.

He frowned in return, shaking his head in disbelief. "This can't be real." He whispered taking her in again as if she was a ghost. His hands caressed her face and arm as if trying to make sure she was real, she did the same without notice.

"I don't care if it is or if it isn't, it is happening and that is all I care about." She said, he still looked confused but it was replaced with something else as he leaned forward and captured her lips. It was a passionate kiss, his hands coming to her back to pull her closer as she racked her in his unruly mass of curls atop his head, they felt as they did before. The feeling of his raven tresses running through her fingers warming them and anchoring her to him.

"Dany... My Dany" He whispered as he broke the kiss and brought his forehead to hers, she didn't realise how much she had missed him saying that, or the sound of his rough northern accent that still sent shivers down her spine and surrounded her like a blanket. She closed her eyes and let herself feel him and revel in it.

The vivid image of him saying that with blood pouring out of his mouth floated into her mind and she shuddered out a sob and pulled him closer not once opening her eyes just in case it wasn't real. He kissed her again, his lips capturing hers. "Dany, I love you." She laughed, the sound wet from unsheathed tears. It was funny to her, the gods were cruel enough to give her the chance to say it now after all they had taken. It felt like a trick but one she would fall for a thousand times if it meant that the guilt of not telling him would subside.

"Jon I lo-" She woke up gasping for air, the words she was about to say dying in her throat as she shot up into a sitting position and grabbed her chest trying to slow down her beating heart. She scanned the room looking for any signs of his but found none, the earth was as she left it, the chair that was sitting before were gone and her room was cold and her heart broken. "I love you too" She sobbed out.

She couldn't understand why she was giving a glimpse of happiness and then it was taken away from her just as quick. She placed her hands to her lips they were still warm from Jons touch but that can't be she thought, it can't.


	3. Chapter 3: Dying embers

Jon couldn't breathe. Sweat beading from his forehead, his body desperately trying to take in the air. He felt as if his lungs were burning like he was on fire. He didn't care about that though, all he could think about what his dream. She was there, she looked so real he told himself. His mind raced as he took deep breathes to stable himself.

She looked sad, her bright violet eyes that he loved so much dim with pain and grief but what did she have to grief for, he asked. She was dead she had no-one but darkness that is what she had to grief for, it made him sick to think she was stuck in that darkness he had seen all those years ago. It was the only thought that plagued his mind.

The way she had sobbed his name and held him so tight, he swallowed the tears that threatened to pour. He closed his eyes as if in pain and placed the sword still in his lap on the ground so he could lean forward on the chair, his head in his hands. He shook his head knowing it wasn't real. He sat up in the chair he had fallen asleep in and wiped his hand over his face trying to clear his mind and wash away his sleep.

He looked to the fire, it had nearly gone out, the last embers still quietly burning away, fighting to survive the inevitable. It was an ominous sight that he related to, he was just like them surviving not living, he was not a grand fire anymore.

His mind raced back to Daenerys, it was not the image of her in his dreams though, no. It was the image of her dead in his arms, her eyes closed as if sleeping, her skin cold to the touch, mouth slightly parted as if she was taking a small breath but she was taking none. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it but grief and try and move on with his life just as he had done with Ygritte. But Ygritte was not Dany he told himself.

He grunted, angry at the little voice in his head. He reached over for the cup of ale next to him on the little desk by his chair, and drownd the sound with the contents. He was not a big drinker but he felt as if it was the only way he could relax and sleep any more but even with his new companion, he found no relief.

Why would they do such a thing, leave him here alone with no purpose, no destination, no meaning and take away the hope the people needed, the women who was to build them a better future. It tortured him to no end, what was there to fight, what was there to fight for, a world that didn't need saving? A world that many believe didn't believe saving? He didn't belong here anymore.

He wished he could have changed that day, anything, he wished he had got to her sooner, wished he would have been in that tower instead of her but all he had now was regret and the constant, unrelenting, vivid memory of that day. He closed his eyes wincing as it played in his mind...

_Jon and the men they had left were righting through the open gates and through the city, the clouds were grey and the weather bleek it gave him an ominous feeling. One in which he buried so to not get distracted. He sliced through a few soldiers coming there way, this felt like it was too easy, he felt like they were getting to much luck. There were not many soldiers in the city and most were easy to kill or not even trying, it was like they wanted him to get to the castle._

_He twirled longclaw and thrusted it into the soldier's stomach, the man leaned over the sword as if it was holding him up and it was in a way. He looked up at the sky as he let the man drop to the floor trying to find Daenerys above, he had nothing to be afraid of, he thought, she was safe atop Drogon. But still, he looked for her amidst the grey stormy clouds for confirmation and there she was, he smiled to himself and sighed in relief. _

_Rain poured down blinding his vision of the sky, he blinked a few time and looked ahead, towards the red keep, they would get there soon he thought, the towers peaked through the fog giving him an indication to where they were. He clenched his jaw and sword forward he was determined to get this over with, the world needed peace. Seeing Jorah in the distance, he strode over to him and grabbed him, pulling him close enough so he could hear him over the wind. "Take some of the men and get in through the west. Tell Ser Rodrick to take the south exit and Yara to take the east. If we hit them at all sides they will have nowhere to go." Jorah nodded and ran to the other commanders and the groups split off into there designated areas. _

_Jon and his men rushed through the city passing people and telling them to get inside or help them, some help, some didn't but he was okay with that as long as they didn't fight back. They were probably as fed up with Cersei as the rest of the country was and he was not going to blame them for it, he just hoped they would not act the same if it was he and Daenerys in Cersei's situation. _

_They manage to get to the steps of the red keep, guards lined up before the double doors to the inside more then Jon had but he had faced worse odds. They had only been able to get a few off the battlefield and into the city and they had not time to wait for back-up. _

_Just then he heard a loud roar of Drogon, he landed before him and his men with a huge thud one that was louder than the crack of the lightning. He roared at the guard's fire pouring from his vicious and burning the men standing in there way. He winced at the sight and closed his eyes trying to hear the stomach-wrenching screams of the Dragons victims, he didn't agree with his methods but he also knew it was war. Once the burning had stopped he opened his eyes again and rushed over to the back of the Dragon, so speak with Daenerys and obviously thank her but when he was standing close enough to see his hide, he saw nothing, no-one. Jon felt himself take a sharp breath, his palms becoming sweaty with fear. He clenched his sword tighter to combat it telling himself she was fine. _

_Drogon turned to him, sensing his confusion and worry. "Where is she?" He asked tentatively, looking straight into the beasts eye, hoping he could understand him. Drogon tilted his head to the sky and towards a tower which he could barely see from where he was but it was enough. He nodded and swallowed, closing his eyes to call his green companion for help. _

_Once he heard Rheagal roars coming closer he opened his eyes to his men. "Kill ever Lannister you see, and if you see the Queen the one who brings her back alive will be awarded a Castle of their own." The men roared in agreement, he could tell they were high on adrenaline just as he was and they turned and rushed into the castle stomping over the crisped figured left behind by Dragon. _

_He turned to the dragon watching as he landed before him with a loud thud. The dragon must have understood that he had no time so he only offered him his back to mount instead of shoving his head into his chest for Jon to pet. He was thankful and quickly mounted the dragon, not as graceful as he would have hoped but he did not care. Once on its back and holding on securely the dragon took off towards the tower. _

_He squinted hardly being able to see through the sharp winds and downing rain. He saw a railing not too far ahead, then a pair of curtains blowing in the wind. He saw Dany in the room walking around it suspiciously. "Dany!" He shouted, she looked up to him and frowned, then smiled slightly and he couldn't help but smile back. She placed the dagger he had given her back in its seethe and started to walk towards him. "What are you-" _

_His question was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound, he looked to Dany and saw her holding onto the chair next to her the rumble having knocked her over. Her eyes were wide and she looked up to him, fear in her indigo eyes. He leaned forward and ordered the dragon to fly faster, the rumbling growing louder and closer the nearer he got to her. _

_A large force came at him at powerful speeds all at once he was falling, Rheagal had been blown back and so had he. "Dany!" He screamed. He had been thrown from Rheagals back and was spinning through the air as if he was the winds plaything. He could see glimpses of green and burning, the sound of the wind rushing past him overtaking the sound of screams and explosions but he heard it faintly. _

_He went through a house, smashing through the roof and onto the floor of what felt like the first floor of the building. He blacked out, his mind spinning still as if he was still in the air. He gasped as he woke again a second later, a loud constant high pitched sound rang through his ears, he couldn't hear his own coffing or the sound of rubble falling as he moved._

_He looked up to the sky and saw only grey through the hole he had made in the ceiling. He squinted and looked around the room seeing darkness surrounding him along with other homely furniture. _

_He groaned in pain, trying to ignore the thumping in his head, the ache of his back and side and the burning pain coming from his chin forehead and hand. He blinked and tried to pull himself from the floor only to collapse when his hand took his weight. He looked down and a large cut on his hand a piece of wood sticking out of it, blood dripping from the wound. It felt like it was broken but he couldn't tell, he let himself sit on the floor and ripped as strip off his undershirt to wrap securely around to wound after he pulled the wood out. _

_He would have to take care of his wombs later first he had to get to Dany. His legs felt like jelly and his knees felt weak but he forced himself to stand, using his hands and anything he could find to hold himself up to he could build momentum to walk out of the room. He walked outside and through the doors of the house only to be met by chaos._

_People were screaming and running around the city, there was rubble and shoot everywhere. He looked to the Redkeep and saw nothing, it was a ruin. Nothing but rubble and black clouds lay in its place. His felt himself swallow harshly, trying to temper the terror and worry that was overtaking him. "Dany" He whispered as he looked to the tower, or to where the tower had been. He took a sharp breath, his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. _

_He stumbled up the steps of the keep, ignoring the rubble and flames surrounding him they were dying down but seemed to still be dangerous. "Dany!" There were burnt bodies everywhere and some were still alive and groaning in pain shouting for help, he knew he should help them but he couldn't bring himself to stop. _

_He ran through the throne room or what was the throne room, bodies everywhere some blowing away with the wind just as he had seen with Drogon's victims. He ran through the halls shouting at the top of his weak lungs, his legs bearly able to keep him upright._

_He ran down the hall and saw a large pile of rubble there was a pale hand poking through the mountain of rocks. He ran towards it dropping to his knees. He studied the hand, it was a delicate little hand one he knew so well, "Dany!" He said as he began to dig through the rubble. A short groan erupting the silence, he started to dig quicker her body coming into view._

_"Jon" She whispered as he pulled the rock from her face, he continued pulling them from her whole body that was when he saw it, a rock of some sort had impaled her stomach. He ripped more material fro his undershirt and applied pressure around the womb, he moved to sit behind her head, liting her it to lay in his lap. He held her hand and held the wombed with the other to stop the bleeding. "Jon" She choked out, blood coming out with the words. _

_He stroked over her face with the back of his hand, it was just as warm as he remembered, there was dirt and shoot smudged on her brow but still, she looked like the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Sssshhhh. It's all right, I've got you Dany." He nodded, tears n her eyes as she looked up at him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips and then her forehead. "I've got you." He said stroking her face and holding her hand. He knew what was going to happen but it didn't stop him from denying it. _

_"Can you forgive me?" She asked, he frowned at her and laughed not out of humour more out of confusion. Her eyes looked as if she was harbouring guilt for something and he didn't understand why she would be feeling that way it was he who should be feeling guilty._

_"Forgive you for what? You did nothing to me." He said stroking her face, he kept his eyes on hers the whole time making sure she felt calm until someone arrived or the inevitable happened. He swallowed the wave of emotions that threatened to show, he didn't want her to see him cry in her last moments. _

_"I should have stayed on Drogon." She said, he shook his head and grabbed her chin stopping her from looking down to her womb just in case she started to panic. She took a wheezy breath the sound rattling in her lungs, he swallowed trying not to focus too much on it. She looked up into his eyes, she was afraid he could tell but still, he held her gaze._

_His grip on her hand tightened. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you are all right now and you will be fine, you just need to keep talking to me and look at me until someone else arrives, okay" She nodded and he cracked a smile at her, she smiled back her eyes watering and soft. Her smile lit up her face, it was a sight to behold even considering the circumstances._

_"Jon, if... If I don't make it will you take the throne for me? Watch over the people and be the good king I know you can b-" She was stopped by her own coffing, he wiped away the blood that formed on her lips and shook his head not wanting to hear it. He didn't want the throne, he wanted to serve her, she was supposed to be Queen, a good Queen._

_"No talking like that Dany, you hear me." He felt a tear fall and land on her forehead, he tried to stop it but he couldn't her words had hit a cord in him. "Your people need you, I need you." He whispered, she shook her head and coffed out the breath she took in, she was dying and she knew it. _

_"You are a stubborn man." She joked, he choked out a watery laugh, and she joined him there laughs filling the empty hall. When she began to coff and choke again it changes to something else, something terrifying. He stopped and carried her face while the other held her hand, having given up on applying pressure to the wombed. If this was going to be her final hour he was going to make her as loved as possible, it killed him to do it though. _

_"Dany, I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead, she smiled up at him, her eyes shining and crinkling slightly at the corners. She searched his gaze, as she mellowed over his words. It was a few seconds before she replied. _

_"Jon I lo-" She began to choke, not bein able to say the words, they seemed to drift as she said them. He waited for her to catch her breath but when the coffing stopped he didn't hear the rattle of her breathing or the wheezing in her chest, nothing but the painful silence of the halls. _

_"Dany" He whispered stroking her face, her eyes open and watching him but they were not shining as before, they were dull and distance. She was gone, her soul had left her body. He swallowed trying but choked out his sobs, his hand stroking her face "Dany" He whispered again as he kissed her forhead again trying to bring her back. _

_He closed his eyes and closed hers with his fingers, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. He screamed out, he was mad, at the gods at Cerci at the world. They had taken the only thing he loved again, the gods take and take and then leave him alive. It was like a sick Joke, he had to live and watch everyone he loved die around him. _

_He leaned down into her and sobbed. "Dany, I love you." But she could never say it back, she could never tell him. He would never hear her say I love you, too. _

_He stayed there holding her humming gently as if humming her to sleep as he had done before, she was not holding him back but she was still there. How was he supposed to live so much as rule without her, she was the one wanted the throne, she was the worlds saviour and she had saved the world more than once and this is how it repays her. _

_He heard footsteps coming towards him, he didn't stop humming though, he thought that if he stopped he would have to open his eyes and see the reality of what had happened and he wasn't ready, not yet. "Jon" He heard Jorah shout, running in pushing past Tyrion and Yara. He looked up to him and he looked from Jon and to Daenerys, his eyes widening then tearing up. He dropped to his knees where he stood and placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried. _

_Missandei was next she sat on the rubble and began to cry, he could see Tyrion's eyes tearing up but he kept his composure walking to Jorah and placing his hand on his shoulder. He looked from the group and to Dany, she looked peaceful. And he nodded for no reason and accepted that she was in peace, she was at her home with the lemon tree and red door. He cried and kissed her lips. "I love you". They were cold and firm and he felt himself clench his eyes shut as he shuddered and cried in silence, he placed his forehead on her chest and just cried._

He opened his eyes slowly and sniffed away the tears in his eyes, he couldn't let himself be crippled by this he had to do what was right. But still, all he could do was hold his head in his hands and watch the dying embers as he thought about the dream he had of her.


End file.
